


A Woman With Many Names

by Opalgirl



Series: Fallout 4 stuff collection [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: Blue or Sunshine or Boss or General or Bullseye, she'd never had so many names until she'd stumbled out of the Vault. Sole Survivor Corrine Owens reflects on the nicknames she's accumulated.





	A Woman With Many Names

She'd never had so many names that _weren't_ her name in her life. Her parents had stuck to calling her _honey_, her grandfather had called her _sunflower_, and Nate had preferred _baby_.

Piper called her _Blue_, because Piper gave almost everyone a nickname. Hancock called her _Sunshine_ and (by his own admission) wasn't mocking her when he said it.

_Blue_ or _Sunshine_ or _Boss_ or General or _Bullseye_, she'd never had so many names until she'd stumbled out of the Vault. And then…and then Nick had started casually calling her _doll_.

She'd been taken aback at first and unsure of what to do about it, but then realized: He never called Ellie, or any other woman they encountered, that. He wasn't mocking her gender or her intelligence with the name. He was nothing like the asshole she'd clerked for or the cop at the city jail. In fact, he'd always called her by her name until she'd worked up the nerve to talk about feelings. So _Doll_ was just yet another name.


End file.
